TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:00 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom *5:00 am - Magandang Umaga Ba? *7:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan *8:30 am - IBC Public Affairs replay *9:00 am - Kangazoo Club (Monday-Wednesday) *9:00 am - Cartoon Collection (Thursday and Friday) *9:30 am - Bear in the Big Blue House *10:00 am - EZ Shop *11:00 am - Cooltura *11:30 am - Mr. Kusina *12:00 nn - Lunch Break *2:00 pm - Wife Returns *2:30 pm - Queen and I *3:00 pm - Romance Town *3:30 pm - Tipong Pinoy *4:00 pm - Barney and Friends *4:30 pm - IBC Express Balita *5:00 pm - Winx Club *5:30 pm - Daily Top 10 *6:30 pm - Viva Box Office (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *6:30 pm - PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *8:00 pm - Petra's Panniest (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *8:30 pm - Showbiz Star *9:00 pm - Esperanza *9:30 pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00 pm - Petrang Kabayo (Monday) *10:00 pm - 2NE1 TV (Tuesday) *10:00 pm - Wansapanataym (Wednesday) *10:00 pm - Dalawang Busoy (Thursday) *10:00 pm - Sabi Mo Nanay (Friday) *11:00 pm - I Need Romance *11:30 pm - Ronda Trese *12:00 mn - Linawin Natin (Monday) *12:00 mn - Entrepinoy (Tuesday) *12:00 mn - Tapatan with Jay Sonza (Wednesday) *12:00 mn - Good Take (Thursday) *12:00 mn - Pulsong Pinoy (Friday) 'Saturday' *4:00 am - El Shaddai *6:00 am - Makabayang Duktor *7:00 am - Especially For You *7:30 am - Pop Pixie *8:00 am - Magic Wonderland *8:30 am - Polly Pocket *9:00 am - Annebishowsa *9:30 am - Crayon Shin Chan *10:00 am - Cyborg Kurochan *10:30 am - Sailor Moon *11:00 am - KC.com *11:30 am - The OPM Show *12:00 nn - Lunch Break *2:00 pm - World Open 10-Ball Championship *3:30 pm - ONE FC: The TV Series *4:00 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/Biyaheng Langit *4:30 pm - Popstar Diaries *5:00 pm - Fighting Family *5:30 pm - PBA on Tour *7:30 pm - The Weakest Link *8:30 pm - DMZ-TV *9:00 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:00 pm - Viva Box Office *11:30 pm - The Jon Santos Show *12:30 am - IBC Express Balita 'Sunday' *5:30 am - Kerygma TV *6:30 am - Family TV Mass *7:30 am - Makabayang Duktor *8:00 am - Hapi Kung Healthy *8:30 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids *9:00 am - Chinatown TV *10:00 am - Barbie *10:30 am - The Main Event (Viva Sports) *11:30 am - Pantaxya X *12:30 pm - SM Little Stars *1:30 pm - DMZ-TV *2:30 pm - Dear Heart *3:30 pm - WOW! *4:00 pm - PBA *8:30 pm - I Am Sarah *9:00 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:00 pm - Sinemaks *12:00 mn - IBC Express Balita *12:30 am - El Shaddai Note: IBC-13 also airs the special coverage from the government such as Sona, Election and more from PTV-4 '''and '''Viva-TV also airs the PBA Season, covers the sports coverage such as basketball, boxing matches and more and airs the primetime telecast and replays of Manny Pacquiao Matches. There is IBC Regional Network Center programs in the IBC provinces. List of IBC 13 *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Pulsong Pinoy) *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *John Susi (Express Balita) *Jay Sonza (Ronda Trese, Tapatan) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Cooltura, Ronda Trese) *Ralf Rivas (Ronda Trese) *Pat Natividad (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Entrepinoy) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Kathryn Bernardo (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, DMZ-TV) *Bobby Yan (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Nicole Hiyala (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Larry Ng (Express Balita Weekend) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Chal Lontoc (Express Balita Weekend) *Gene Orejana (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Czarinah Lusuegro (IBC Headliners) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Bianca Molales (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Bianca Manalo (Lunch Break) *Enrique Gil (Lunch Break, DMZ-TV) *Julia Montes (DMZ-TV) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Marvin Agustin (Mr. Kusina) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) 'Viva-TV Stars' *Sarah Geronimo (I Am Sarah, Popstar Diaries) *Anne Curtis (Annebishowsa) *KC Concepcion (KC.com) *Anja Aguilar (Dear Heart) *Jon Santos (The Jon Santos Show) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Petra’s Panniest) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Cristine Reyes (Esperanza) *Dingdong Avanzado (Fighting Family) *Charlie Green (SM Little Stars) *James Yap (PBA Games) *Vhong Navarro (WOW!) *Vice Ganda (Petrang Kabayo) *Aga Muhlach (Petrang Kabayo) *Judy Ann Santos (5 Girls and Daddy) *Ella Cruz (5 Girls and Daddy) *Janella Salvador (5 Girls and Daddy) *Abby Bautista (5 Girls and Daddy) *Xyriel Manabat (5 Girls and Daddy) *AJ Muhlach (5 Girls and Daddy, Sabi Mo Nanay, Dear Heart) *Maui Taylor (Pantaxya X) *Katya Santos (Pantaxya X) *Sam Pinto (Daily Top 10) *Nikki Bacolod (Especially For You, The OPM Show) *Edu Manzano (The Weakest Link) *Vic Sotto (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Robin Padilla (Dalawang Busoy) *Vilma Santos (Dalawang Busoy) *Philip Salvador (Dalawang Busoy) *Maricel Soriano (Dear Heart) *Cesar Montano (Esperanza) *Nadine Lustre (5 Girls and Daddy, Dalawang Busoy) *Richard Yap (Esperanza) *Guiliano (Dear Heart) *Dina Bonnevie (Dalawang Busoy) IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.